Contagious
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: One gets sick, and the other is extremely hesitant to have sex with him. Tendershipping.


**Tendershipping is dangerous. You could become as obsessed as I am.**

**This story doesn't make any sense. I mean, it does, but like... why did I write it? I don't know.**

Bakura brought the belt down again, leaving an angry red line across his hikari's back. The boy cried out, tears soaking through his already damp pillow, and pleaded for Bakura to stop.

(AN:/ this isn't an abusive!Bakura fic. sorry if you wanted one) "Are you alright?" asked the spirit, stroking the crisscrossed welts. "You held out much longer than usual."

Ryou turned over, staring bleary-eyed at his yami. He smiled, opening his come covered legs. Bakura looked down, smirking.

"So you came. I thought you were just torturing yourself." Ryou shook his head, widening his legs further.

"Again," he rasped, trying to pull Bakura forward.

"No, Ryou. You've already come five times tonight. I think you should stop," said Bakura, licking the come from Ryou's thigh. The boy under him shuddered, holding Bakura's head down with both hands. The thief inched closer and closer to the hikari's erection with his mouth, teasing him with hot breath and the occasional "accidental" touch, but pulled away.

"No more," he repeated, looking over his handiwork and deeming Ryou spotless. "Sleep." Ryou sighed, rolling onto his side. Bakura got one last look at the network of welts before he turned out the light and got into bed with his tenshi.

They both woke up to the intense heat Ryou was giving off. He was shivering, holding onto Bakura like a lifeline. "Yanushi?" asked Bakura, a little worried. Ryou whimpered, clinging tighter to his yami, and Bakura figured it out.

Ryou had gotten home the day before from school, upset and very stressed. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong, and Ryou was sick of it. He ran himself a bath, undressing slowly in the warm steam, and let his mind wander to more enjoyable things. His thoughts automatically shifted to his _koibito _(lover), imagining all the things he would do to him.

/Hello tenshi,/ came Bakura's voice, drifting through his fantasy. /I'm rather enjoying this show./ Ryou laughed out loud, leaning back in the bath and continuing to imagine the erotic scene. A door closed somewhere below him, alerting him to Bakura's return. He didn't get out of his bath, though, watching the bathroom door. He amplified his thoughts, blaring vivid imagery at his other half.

Bakura threw open the door, staring down at Ryou with lust-filled eyes. /You asked for it,/ he thought, pulling Ryou up and throwing him out of the room. Ryou ran to the bed, splattering water everywhere. Bakura had no problem finding and following him by the trail of water leading to their bedroom. He leaned over him and licked excess water from his chest.

/Take off your belt,/ whispered Ryou through their link, pushing the spirit away. Bakura obeyed, pulling it off and folding it in half. And, well, you know the rest.

Ryou hadn't been dry _at all_, and it was very cold that night. His stark naked body was huddled against Bakura's still fully-clothed one, but the heat was unbearable. Bakura got up, dragging Ryou with him, but pushed the boy back down. "Keep still, tenshi. You're too sick."

"No I'm not," said Ryou, his voice contradicting his words as he pulled at one of Bakura's belt loops. The spirit gave in, leaning in to kiss his hikari. Ryou opened his mouth, inviting Bakura's tongue in, but he kept his lips tightly shut.

"'Kura," whispered Ryou, pressing harder, but Bakura pulled away.

"I don't wanna get sick," whined Bakura, still very tired and unable to hold in his childishness. Ryou was a sex kitten if you ever saw one, whimpering and opening his legs for Bakura. The spirit sighed, wanting nothing more than to mount Ryou and fuck the life out of him, but still hesitant. When he was sick, his movements were slow, and his kleptomania hindered. It was easy to catch a thief with a cold.

"I want you, Bakura," Ryou moaned, his entire body flushed and slick with sweat.

"You're too sick," Bakura repeated, climbing back onto the bed and straddling his hikari. He licked over his chest, saliva cooling rapidly and allowing Ryou to breathe easier under the comforting weight of his lover. "You need to sleep."

"Lower," murmured Ryou, stretching his arms above his head. Bakura kissed him on the cheek before obeying, kissing his way down to the boy's arousal. Ryou erupted in uncontrollable coughing, turning away from Bakura until he was finished.

"Changed my mind. No sex," he whispered, falling back asleep (AN:/ way to cop out, Ry). Bakura sighed, expecting this, and laid next to the boy.

"Great, no sex. And I'm probably going to get sick too. Bloody fucking hell."

**Long story short, Bakura did get sick. And Ryou took care of him for a week. Hikaris get better fast.**

**I just needed the flashback-action.**

**Some of you might be thinking, "Its **_**yadonushi**_**, not yanushi," But yanushi is the same thing, just more… caring. Yadonushi = parasitic host (like Bakura is draining the life out of him [which he is, but I like nice Bakura]). Yanushi = landlord (like Bakura is renting Ryou's body. Which he also is).**

**Sorry for the confusion :D**


End file.
